1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to an aesthetically designed structure which blends with the surrounding landscape to conceal utility structures or mechanical devices from view. In particular, this invention directs itself to a concealment structure which includes a plurality of panel members joined together to form a housing which surrounds a space containing a utility structure or mechanical device. Further, this invention directs itself to a landscape concealment structure wherein a front panel member having ventilation openings is joined to a pair of side panel members having ventilation openings to form a shell to which a cover panel member having ventilation openings is releasably coupled to form a housing, and to which are coupled a plurality of artificial foliage members that camouflage the housing so that it blends in with the local landscape.
2. Prior Art
Landscape concealment structures are known in the art. Often, fencing or walled-in areas are utilized to conceal utility structures and mechanical devices, which structures are permanent and high cost, and rarely blend in with the surrounding landscape.
In other prior art systems a netting material is utilized to overlay the utility structure or mechanical device and artificial foliage is coupled to the netting in order to camouflage the overlaid device. Here, the utility structure or mechanical equipment provides the structural support for the netting while the netting provides the means for securing the artificial foliage in place. The amount of artificial foliage which may be coupled to the netting is limited, so as not to restrict air flow to the device. As there is no air space provided between the netting and the utility structure or mechanical device being camouflaged, the amount of open space between artificial foliage members is critical to the ventilation of the covered structure or device. Thus, it is not always possible to provide adequate camouflage with the artificial foliage in such close proximity to the covered device, separated by only the netting, due to the ventilation requirements of the device.
In still other prior art camouflage enclosures the flaccid cover is reinforced with a flexible webbing frame so that the cover maintains a predetermined shape. However, such systems still rely on the structure being overlaid for structural support of the camouflage cover. Such covers, rather than being formed of netting, have a more tightly woven material and have natural-effect strands oriented vertically therein to give a camouflage appearance. The natural-effect strands may be augmented with a plurality of artificial leaves that are attached by stitching. Here again, as the structure being covered provides structural support, and the limited ventilation provided by such structures greatly inhibits their use with equipment that must dissipate a substantial amount of heat or requires a substantial amount of gas exchange.
The invention of the subject patent application overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a self-supporting structure which is aesthetically designed and can be strategically located to conceal utility structures or mechanical devices from view while still providing access to the concealed devices and providing the required/appropriate ventilation.